Среди кулис
«Среди кулис» ( ) — песня из диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''Рапунцель: История продолжается». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Гленн Слейтер. Песню исполнила актриса и певица Иден Эспиноза в роли Кассандры. Сюжет Текст песни Полная версия (английский текст)= ''Guess, we all are born with parts to play Some of us are stars, and some are just in the way I know I was meant for glory But that's never what my story brings And yet I keep on waiting When you have the passion and the drive You expect your moment centre stage to arrive I show up with heart ablazing Ready to achieve amazing things But I'm left waiting in the wings I hear my cue And yet I'm kept there waiting Know what to do And still I stand there waiting It's always someone else who sings While I'm left waiting in the wings And so I keep on keeping on My chances come and then I blink and they're gone Always overlooked unfairly While pretending that it barely stings But it stings Yes, it stings And I'll shed no tears I'll only keep on waiting If no one cheers Well, I can keep on waiting Who cares how loud the silence rings You'll find me waiting in the wings |-|Полная версия (русский текст)= Все должны мы в жизни роль играть Тем, кто стал звездой, статисты будут мешать Знаю, рождена для славы, Но мои пропустят главы книг, А я всё ожидаю Если есть таланты и мечта, На успех надеяться ты хочешь всегда Я лечу с горящим сердцем, С верой получить от жизни приз, Но остаюсь среди кулис Вступленье жду, Но про меня забыли Мою игру Прекрасную забыли Звезда всегда взлетает ввысь, Пока я жду среди кулис Упрямо продолжаю ждать Настал момент, отводишь взгляд, и опять Жизнь проходит мимо боли В сердце своём смело улыбнись, Через боль Улыбнись Но не знаю слёз, Я жажду быть на сцене Что не сбылось Станет моим на сцене Не будет слёз — молчанья звон, А мне всё ждать среди кулис |-|Реприза (английский текст)= Маленькая Кассандра: Guess, by now I oughtta know my place Do your humble duty with the smile on your face Mother knows how much I love her But she's always doing other things So I'll keep waiting in the wings Кассандра: I craved so much And yet I kept on waiting One glance, one touch And I just kept on waiting Обе: And when it came, it came with strings Кассандра: So I kept waiting in the wings |-|Реприза (русский текст)= Маленькая Кассандра: Я должна вести себя скромней, Делать то, что нужно, и смотреть веселей Я люблю тебя, мамуля, Ты — мой долгожданный главный приз, Ведь я всё жду среди кулис Кассандра: Я так ждала И продолжала верить Хотя бы взгляд, Я продолжаю верить Обе: Момент настал, но где мой приз? Кассандра: Я остаюсь среди кулис Видео Среди кулис (оригинальная версия) (саундтрек) Среди кулис (реприза) (оригинальная версия) Среди кулис (реприза) (русская версия) en:Waiting In the Wings Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Репризы